Lovepedia
by twowyyy
Summary: NCT Fanfic Series-Oneshoot/Yuta adalah pengalihannya ketika Ten rindu orang tua, adik, dan neneknya di Bangkok sana. Yuta adalah penghiburnya ketika Ten sedang mengalami hari buruk. Yuta adalah sandarannya ketika Ten menangis. Yuta adalah seseorang yang membuat Ten jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali./Yuta x Ten Chap3/NCT's Couple/BL/RNR!
1. Chapter 1 Jaehyun x Taeyong

**Lovepedia :**

 **(The Seme)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair :**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **Warning!  
Oneshoot, Boys Love,  
Typo's, OOC, Rated-T**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku suka padamu, Sehun _hyung_."

Sehun terkejut, menatap kaget adik tingkat dua dengan pernyataan cinta barusan. Sebelum menjawab, pemuda yang beberapa bulan lagi akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan itu menghela napas. Khawatir pada ucapannya yang nanti akan menyakiti seorang Lee Taeyong, si adik kelas sekaligus tentangganya yang sedang menyatakan cinta.

"Maafkan aku, Taeyong. Aku—"

"Sehun-ah!"

Keduanya menoleh pada lelaki manis yang tengah berlari mendekat, dengan senyum cerah yang membuat si raja _poker face_ bahkan ikut tersenyum, tidak repot-repot merasa malu ketika tangannya langsung melingkari leher Sehun seraya berjinjit untuk memberi pemuda itu ciuman singkat.

Sebuah ciuman tepat dibibir—seketika membuat Taeyong terperangah, membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata, membuatnya lemas ingin menangis, dan patah hati detik itu juga.

"Luhan, ada adik kelas kita disini." Sehun menegur tetapi senyumnya tetap mengembang.

Bahkan Taeyong tak pernah melihat senyuman setampan dan sebahagia itu diwajah Sehun. Seorang Luhan sangat luar biasa sebab dapat membuat Sehun menampilkan sisi lain dari pribadi dinginnya. Luhan segera melepas kedua tangan rampingnya dileher Sehun, terkikik lucu sekaligus sedikit terkejut menyadari keberadaan Taeyong. "Maaf." Katanya, sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Taeyong menggeram dalam hati. Sial. Luhan ini menggemaskan sekali. Siapapun akan jatuh cinta padanya. Kalau saja hatinya belum terisi oleh Sehun, mungkin Taeyong bisa saja menyukai Luhan.

"Aku baru kembali dari Beijing, saking rindunya pada Sehun aku sampai menganggap dia sedang sendirian disini." Luhan kembali terkikik, membuat Sehun bergerak untuk mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Ah ya, Taeyong. Ini Luhan."

Ya, Taeyong tahu. Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat Sehun berdiri berdampingan bersama Luhan.

"Dia pacarku."

 _What?_

Selain patah hati, Taeyong merasa seperti tersambar petir pada pagi itu juga.

* * *

 **Lovepedia : (The Seme)**

 **a NCT's fanfiction**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **Oneshoot, Boys Love, Typo's, OOC, Rated-T!**

* * *

Taeyong merutuki setiap tetes air mata yang turun melewati pipinya. Mengingat kejadian kemarin sangat ingin membuat dia menenggelamkan diri di danau kecil di hadapannya sekarang juga. Tapi, Taeyong takut—terlebih dia tidak bisa berenang.

Meski ingin tenggelam tapi ia tidak mau tenggelam terlalu lama, Taeyong masih mau hidup. Nanti siapa yang menolong disaat sekolah sudah sepi begini. Jam pelajaran terakhir sudah lewat lima puluh menit yang lalu. Lagipula siswa lain akan lebih memilih melakukan aktifitas berguna lainnya, dibanding melamun ditaman sekolah sambil menatap tak jelas permukaan air danau macam Lee Taeyong.

Dia menyesal atas perbuatannya kemarin. Padahal Taeyong sudah berpikir matang selama liburan semester, memantapkan hati untuk menyatakan cinta kepada Sehun dan berpikir positif bahwa mereka berpacaran setelah itu.

Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Sebuah adegan ciuman rindu dari Luhan untuk Sehun, kepastian hubungan kekasih antara mereka dari mulut Sehun sendiri. Dan jangan lupakan penolakan halus atas pernyataan cintanya.

Demi tuhan Taeyong merasa _manly_ , tapi dia rela menjadi _bottom_ demi Oh Sehun.

"Kau melamun lagi, _hyung_."

Taeyong tersentak mendapati teman satu mejanya dikelas tiba-tiba ikut duduk diatas rumput. "Tidak latihan, Jae?" Tanyanya, melirik seragam basket yang dikenakan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengedikkan bahu. Ia memanggil ' _hyung'_ kepada Taeyong sebab Jaehyun masuk sekolah lebih awal, omong-omong. "Bagaimana aku bisa latihan kalau wajah _hyung_ jelek begitu."

Taeyong tertawa, "Jangan menggodaku, Jung." Matanya kembali menatap permukaan danau. "Aku ingin tenggelam, kalau lewat dari lima menit kau harus menolongku."

Tawa gemas keluar dari bibir Jaehyun, namun terdengar ada rasa prihatin disana. "Mana ada orang yang patah hati melampiaskan sedihnya dengan cara begitu. Orang gila saja tidak mau tenggelam." Jaehyun lalu bergerak meraih pipi Taeyong, menyeka jejak air matanya. "Bahkan kau sampai menangis."

"Aku tidak menangis."

"Lalu kenapa pipimu basah? Sedang panas begini tidak mungkin kehujanan 'kan." Jaehyun masih mengusapi pipi Taeyong, merasa sakit melihat orang yang ia _taksir_ sejak pertama masuk sekolah itu sedang menangis. Jaehyun memang menyukai Taeyong, tapi ia tidak pernah mengungkapkan isi hatinya demi menjaga pertemanan.

"Kaubaru tahu kalau Luhan _sunbae_ adalah pacar Sehun _sunbae_. Itu 'kan masalahmu?"

"Jangan membahas mereka, Jaehyun. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya."

Jaehyun terkekeh, lalu wajahnya dibuat berekspresi seperti anak kecil. " _Uljima_ Taeyong-ie _hyung_ ~"

Tawa Taeyong terdengar seketika Jaehyun ber _aegyo_ sangat imut, memintanya untuk tidak menangis lagi. Tapi kali ini Jaehyun menghadiahi sebuah kecupan singkat dipipi, membuatnya terperangah. Kemudian berlarian sambil berteriak kalau dia harus pergi latihan.

Taeyong menyentuh pipinya sendiri ketika sosok Jaehyun menghilang karna berbelok, masih dapat ia rasakan kelembutan bibir Jaehyun disana. Dadanya tiba-tiba berdebar, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat Jaehyun ber _aegyo_ , tapi kecupan dipipi tadi berhasil membuat dunia Taeyong teralih.

Sejauh ia mengenal Jaehyun, ini pertama kalinya Taeyong merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

.

.

.

"Jae."

"Hm?"

"Jaehyun-ie."

Jaehyun berdecak, " _Wae_?" Katanya, mengalihkan atensi dari buku pelajaran untuk menatap Taeyong, yang berbaring bosan diranjangnya sendiri, dengan wajah menggemaskan seperti itu membuat Jaehyun mendadak gerah.

Cukup dari aroma kamar Taeyong saja yang menggelitiki hidungnya dan posisi belajar bersama mereka di atas kasur milik Taeyong. Jangan ada suara manis yang memanggil nama Jaehyun, dengan keadaan berbaring sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Apa Taeyong sedang mencoba menggodanya?

"Aku ingin memiliki pacar seperti Luhan _sunbae_."

"Sebenarnya kau ini suka Sehun atau Luhan?"

Taeyong semakin cemberut, membuat Jaehyun terkekeh karna gemas. "Maksudku, aku ingin seperti Oh Sehun yang memiliki pacar imut macam Xiao Luhan. Tapi bagaimana ini? Sudah satu bulan kau membuatku pusing. Waktu itu kau mencium pipiku tiba-tiba."

Taeyong menjeda, menatap Jaehyun dalam. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab karna aku berpikir kalau aku menyukaimu."

Kalimat barusan seketika membuat Jaehyun mematung, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi meski dalam hati dia sangat terkejut dan.. sangat bahagia. "Jadi?"

Taeyong mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, berhadapan dengan Jaehyun seraya mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Kau juga menggemaskan, tidak kalah dari Luhan _sunbae._ " Ia tersenyum kikuk, wajahnya memerah karna tidak mengerti dari mana keberanian itu datang untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Jae, aku ingin hubungan kita lebih dari ini." Katanya, sambil berkedip lucu. Dan Jaehyun merasa bahkan Taeyong lebih menggemaskan dari Luhan.

"Jadi, kita berpacaran?" Jaehyun tersenyum saat Taeyong mengangguk. "Kau tahu, _hyung_? Aku—"

"Tidak perlu katakan bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku 'kan tampan jadi sudah pasti kau menyukaiku."

Jaehyun hanya tertawa mendengar itu.

"Mulai saat ini kita berpacaran." Kata Taeyong, "Sehun _hyung_ pasti iri kalau aku punya _bottom_ yang tidak kalah menggemaskan dari Luhan _sunbae_."

Tunggu, kening Jaehyun tiba-tiba mengerut, " _Bottom_?" Tangannya bergerak menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku? _Bottom_?"

Taeyong mengangguk polos, "Kau lebih menggemaskan dariku, Jae. Kalau aku 'kan tidak bisa ber _aegyo_."

Tidak bisa ber _aegyo_? Bahkan Taeyong yang sedang tersenyum dan berkedip polos itu lebih manis dari apapun. Hanya saja ia tidak menyadarinya.

Tiba-tiba Jaehyun mendorong tubuh Taeyong hingga berbaring, menindihnya sampai buku mereka terjatuh ke sisi tempat lain. Jaehyun menyeringai melihat Taeyong seperti takut dan kaget. "Meski aku sedang ber _aegyo_ tapi aku tetap tampan, asal _hyung_ tahu."

"Aku lebih tampan." Taeyong cemberut lagi, membuat Jaehyun tertawa.

"Bahkan kau sangat imut kalau sedang cemberut begitu, aku jadi ingin menyerangmu."

Mata Taeyong membulat kaget, ia berusaha mendorong Jaehyun menjauh tapi Taeyong seolah berhadapan dengan batu. "Sial. Menyingkir dariku."

Jaehyun tertawa lagi, " _Hyung_ bilang aku _bottom_?" Pemuda itu semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Tapimana ada _uke_ yang lebih kuat dari _seme_ nya. Bahkan kau tidak bisa membuatku bergeser, _hyung_. Kau pantasnya berbaring sampai lemas dibawahku." Jaehyun berbisik sambil menyeringai, membuat Taeyong bergidik.

"Yak! Jung Jaehyun, jangan coba-cob—"

Ketika tiba-tiba Jaehyun menciumnya Taeyong hanya bisa berkedip, tangan Jaehyun yang mulai meraba sisi pinggangnya membuat ia melenguh manis seperti perempuan. Taeyong mengumpat dalam hati ketika sadar bila dilihat dari manapun ia jauh lebih kecil dibanding tubuh Jaehyun. Ia lebih pendek dan lemah—bahkan Taeyong merasa _manly_ tapi sering melakukan hal-hal imut tanpa ia sadari.

Tapi kemudian ia memejamkan mata, mengikuti permainan pemuda diatasnya yang tidak terima menjadi _bottom_. Baiklah, kalau seperti ini Taeyong akan berubah haluan menjadi _uke_ yang tidak kalah manis dari Luhan.

Dan meski Jaehyun adalah lelaki yang hebat melakukan _aegyo_ , sepertinya dia juga hebat diranjang.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **Next/Req : Yuta x Ten, Johnny x Hansol, Mark x Haechan, Taeil x Doyoung, Winwin x Kun, Jeno x Jaemin, Jisung x Saya—wkwk.** _ **Kidding**_ **! Jisung buat cast tambahan kalau aku perlu dia(?) dalam cerita.**

 **This my first fanfiction, salam kenal jaeyong shipp. Thanks for read ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **wini~**


	2. Chapter 2 Johnny x Hansol

**Lovepedia :**

 **(** **A True** **)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair :**

 **J** **ohnny** **x** **Hansol**

 **Warning!**

 **Oneshoot, Boys Love,**

 **Typo's, OOC, Rated-T**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk pertama kali setelah sejak pindah ke Seoul dua tahun lalu, menjadi siswa popular dan memiliki penggemar, Johnny jatuh cinta pada pemuda kalem berambut pirang—teman terdekat dikelas. Semangat belajarnya terasa sempurna, setidaknya ketika nama Ji Hansol terngiang dalam kepalanya tiap kali ia pergi ke sekolah.

Johnny akan terus tersenyum bila didekat Hansol, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Padahal sekarang hari kelulusan mereka. Alih-alih bahagia, Johnny menekuk wajah sedari terakhir membaca pernyataan dirinya telah lulus.

"John, senyum." Hansol terkekeh, melihat bagaimana ia menarik kedua pipi Johnny, agar bibir pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu terlihat tersenyum. "Kau ini kenapa 'sih?"

Johnny belum menjawab, setelah Hansol melepas tangan dari wajahnya ia seolah merasa hampa, kehilangan sentuhan lembut itu meski Hansol sempat mencubit pipinya keras. "Nanti malam kau tidak boleh kemana-mana."

"Huh? Memangnya kau siapa melarangku per—"

"Kita harus bicara, _hyung._ " Itu ucapan terakhir Johnny sebelum ia mengusap kepala Hansol, "Jam tujuh. Tunggu aku dirumah." Membuat pemuda manis berambut pirang itu kebingungan, menatap punggung tegap Johnny yang menjauh pergi.

* * *

 **Lovepedia : (A True)**

 **a NCT's fanfiction**

 **Johnny x Hansol**

 **Oneshoot, Boys Love, Typo's, OOC, Rated-T!**

* * *

Hansol pikir ia akan dibawa Johnny ke pesta kelulusan yang di adakan sekolah, atau taman bermain, atau restoran, atau tempat apapun itu kecuali sejak Johnny datang ke rumah, mereka bahkan tidak pergi kemanapun.

Hansol menatap jengah pemuda yang memiliki darah Amerika itu, berpikir mengapa ibunya malah membiarkan Johnny masuk kalau tahu-tahu sibuk bermain _game_ diranjangnya. _Euforia_ kelulusan masih melekat, tapi Hansol benar-benar bosan.

"Kau menyebalkan, John." Hansol membanting tubuhnya sendiri pada kasur, berbaring tengkurap disisi Johnny yang sibuk bermain _game_ di ponsel. Wajah Hansol beringsut menempel bantal, enggan menatap Johnny yang tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. "Katamu kita harus bicara. Kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku pergi."

Hansol semakin cemberut ketika Johnny malah tergelak puas. Ia beranjak dari kasur menuju balkon, menatap keindahan langit. Mengalihkan kekesalannya dengan melihat bintang-bintang di atas sana.

"Aku suka padamu. Itu yang harus kita bicarakan."

Hansol menoleh ketika Johnny tiba-tiba ikut berdiri disampingnya. Ia menggeleng, tak percaya mendapati wajah serius pemuda itu, perkataannya, tatapan matanya, Hansol tidak suka Johnny yang terlihat serius seperti ini. Kesannya ada rasa sakit terpendam, dan Hansol benci bila itu yang sedang terjadi pada Johnny.

"Jangan bercanda. Sebenarnya bukan itu 'kan yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? Iya 'kan?"

"Aku tidak bercanda."

"Johnny Seo." Hansol berbisik, mencegah langkah Johnny yang hendak mendekat. "Kau—"

"Kubilang aku suka padamu. Aku sudah jatuh cinta sejak pindah sekolah." Johnny tidak bohong, atau seperti yang Hansol bilang, ia sama sekali sedang tidak bercanda. Johnny tumbuh besar di Chicago, kembali ke Seoul karna tuntutan pekerjaan ayah sekaligus menyelesaikan sekolahnya, dan sekarang atau mungkin beberapa waktu kedepan dia harus kembali ke tempat dimana ia dibesarkan. Tapi ia harus menyelesaikan masalah dulu—masalah 'hatinya' dengan Hansol.

"Aku serius." Suara pemuda itu merendah, seolah debar jantungnya terpendam ketika Hansol diam tak bergeming, menundukkan kepala. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini dan.., orang tuaku akan kembali ke Chicago. Aku.., ikut mereka."

Hansol seketika mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Johnny. Ia merasa amat kesal, hingga saat ini Hansol nyaris menangis saking tak bisa menahan sesak didadanya karna ucapan pemuda itu, tapi disaat yang sama ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Johnny menyatakan cinta ketika dia akan pergi. Apa-apaan?

Dan sialnya, Hansol juga menyukai Johnny, setidaknya ia baru sadar ketika situasi sedang menegang seperti sekarang. Perasaan senang saat bersama Johnny, kebersamaan mereka, perhatian dan kebaikan Johnny padanya semata-mata hanya menganggap itu wajar, sebagai teman. Tapi debar jantung menggila ketika bersama Johnny menyadarkan hatinya—bahwa selama ini ia memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Kapan kau berangkat?"

"Jam sembilan. Hari ini."

Hansol menunduk, melirik arloji putihnya pada pergelangan sebelah kiri, pukul delapan. Ia menatap Johnny lagi, pandangannya mulai buram seperti ingin menangis. Tersisa satu jam lagi dan Johnny akan pergi. Secepat itu?

"Brengsek!" Hansol rasanya ingin meledak, ia memukuli dada Johnny dengan kepalan tangannya yang lemah. "Kau menyebalkan, Johnny Seo!" Dan terus mengumpati pemuda itu dengan kata kasar, melampiaskan amarahnya. Bahkan lebih dari ini Hansol tidak pernah merasa marah seperti ini, meledak-ledak begini.

"K-kenapa baru bilang?" Hansol mulai lelah, tidak lagi memukul dan tergantikan dengan menangis. "Kenapa?"

Johnny menunduk, mempertimbangkan apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika tangis Hansol perlahan berhenti. Untuk beberapa detik mereka kembali mengangkat kepala bersamaan, menatap satu sama lain. Johnny tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Hansol sebelumnya, baginya perasaan mereka lebih penting dari apapun.

"Untuk kali ini, aku akan mengatakannya lagi. Tidak peduli kau menjawab ya atau tidak, tapi aku tetap mengatakannya. Ji Hansol, aku suka—"

"Bohong!"

Johnny terkejut ketika Hansol menjerit, kembali menangis seraya meremas surai pirangnya. Ketika Hansol mundur beberapa langkah, ia kalah cepat dari Johnny hingga tubuh rapuh Hansol tertarik beringsut kepelukan pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak menyukaiku, John. Kau bohong!" Hansol meraung di dada Johnny. Sampai-sampai ia berpikir bahwa lebih baik dia patah hati lalu Johnny pergi menyisakan luka dihatinya. Hansol akan cepat melupakan hal seperti itu, dari pada mereka saling mencintai tapi Johnny pergi membawa separuh hatinya. Ini lebih menyiksa.

"Aku sayang padamu, _hyung._ " Johnny berbisik di antara ia mengecupi puncak kepala Hansol. Aroma manis yang menguar dari sana akan selalu ia ingat, akan selalu ia rindukan.

"Aku benar-benar sayang padamu. Aku mencintaimu." Perlahan Johnny memberi jarak, kembali menatap Hansol yang kini bungkam. "Oke, tapi setidaknya beri aku alasan kalau kau tidak mau bersamaku, tapi jika kau menginginkanku, katakan 'ya'." Johnny mempertaruhkan hati pada pemuda di hadapannya ini, berharap besar.

Berharap apa yang ia inginkan akan terjawab dengan 'Ya' namun Johnny paham cinta tidak perlu melakukan itu. Dia tetap berdiri, mengamati tiap emosi dari pancaran mata indah Hansol. Menunggu dari tiap hela napasnya hingga Hansol berjinjit, tangannya melingkari leher Johnny untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Johnny tersadar dari keterperangahan, juga menyadari satu hal, bahwa Hansol hanya diam mencium bibirnya tanpa menuntut. Tapi dengan segera ia mulai menyesap lembut bibir Hansol, hingga pemuda itu ikut membuka diri untuk membalas ciumannya.

Tapi sekali lagi Johnny harus pergi, perlahan melepas tautan mereka untuk memeluk Hansol erat. Pemuda itu membisikan kata-kata sayang, membuat Hansol ingin menangis lagi, namun dia menahan itu agar Johnny bisa tegar, meski ia juga perlu ketegaran.

"Terima kasih, _hyung._ Jaga hatimu sampai aku kembali. _"_

Walau Hansol tidak atau belum menjawab, tapi setidaknya Johnny tahu apa kebenarannya. Bahwa mereka memang memiliki rasa yang sama, hati yang sama, meski akan berpisah tapi ia tahu mereka mampu bertahan.

Dan Hansol berjanji akan menyatakan perasaannya ketika suatu saat Johnny kembali, meski Johnny sudah tahu kebenaran hatinya.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai ^^ aku kembali dengan pair Johnny X Hansol di chapter 2. Suka ngga? Maaf ya updatenya lama, dan keknya aku bakal update seminggu sekali, huhuhu T_T  
Couple lain bakal nyusul ya, req terbanyak bakal aku dahulukan, kkk~  
Next/Req : Yuta x Ten, Mark x Haechan, Taeil x Doyoung, Winwin x Kun, Jeno x Jaemin.**

 **Yang review kemarin, fav &folw ffku, terimakasih banyak, maaf belum bisa balas :')  
Thanks for read~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **wini**


	3. Chapter 3 Yuta x Ten

**Lovepedia :**

 **(** **Snow Be Witness** **)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair :**

 **Yuta** **x** **Ten**

 **Warning!**

 **Oneshoot, Boys Love,**

 **Typo's, OOC, Rated-T**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semester berakhir tepat pada musim dingin, libur panjang sebelum menjadi siswa tingkat tiga, kali ini Ten tidak tahu harus menghabiskan harinya kemana. Semester sebelumnya ia sudah mengunjungi Bangkok, bertemu keluarga.

Ia pemuda asal Thailand yang bersekolah di Seoul, karna itu dia memiliki nama Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Perutnya yang lapar terasa semakin buruk ketika Yuta—sahabatnya, merebut begitu saja roti _Choco Chip_ yang nyaris ia gigit.

Kalau tidak ingat Yuta sama-sama seorang perantauan, mungkin Ten akan memukul kepalanya keras-keras. Tapi pemuda asli Jepang ini menyantap roti dengan lahap, seolah kelaparan. Ten tidak akan tega bersikap kasar pada orang yang jauh dari keluarga dan rumah.

Terutama Yuta adalah orang pertama yang Ten temui ketika dia menginjakkan kaki di Seoul. Yuta yang menolongnya meski saat itu mereka sulit berkomunikasi karna kendala bahasa. Tahu-tahu akan satu sekolah, keduanya mencari flat sederhana bersama-sama. Mereka bertetangga di gedung yang sama agar mempermudah berbagi ilmu pelajaran.

Ten bersyukur bertemu Yuta karna pemuda itulah yang mengajarinya bahasa negeri gingseng ini. Meski merantau ke Seoul, tapi Yuta sangat pintar, bahasa koreanya begitu baik dan fasih. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa bukan hanya sekedar sahabat, tapi Yuta benar-benar teman serba ada. Meski suka bercanda dan jahil.

Tapi Yuta adalah pengalihannya ketika Ten rindu orang tua, adik, dan neneknya di Bangkok sana. Yuta adalah penghiburnya ketika Ten sedang mengalami hari buruk. Yuta adalah sandarannya ketika Ten menangis. Yuta adalah seseorang yang membuat Ten jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali.

"Aku belum sarapan dan kau merebut rotiku." Ten tetap menggerutu meski dia rela rotinya hampir habis dimakan Yuta.

"Aku juga belum sarapan." Katanya, membuka botol minuman milik Ten dan meneguknya hingga setengah. "Sudah dua hari aku belum sarapan. Belum makan lebih tepatnya."

Ten membulatkan mata kesal dan berujar marah. "Bodoh! Kau bisa kurus. Di kamarku banyak stok ramen. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau belum makan?" Tapi Yuta tahu itu sebuah bentuk perhatian Ten padanya.

"Uangku habis, Chitta. Besok aku akan pulang ke Osaka. Tapi sebelumnya aku liburan dulu di Tokyo. Kau tahu 'kan aku ini _san namja_."

"Katanya uangmu habis, kenapa pergi liburan? Dan aku bosan mendengar kata ' _san namja'_ , rasanya aku ingin menikahkanmu dengan gunung." Teman-teman memanggil dia Ten, kecuali pemuda pecinta gunung itu. Yuta satu-satunya orang yang memanggil Ten dengan sebutan 'Chitta', meski terdengar menyebalkan tapi Ten menyukainya.

Yuta hanya terkekeh, gemas melihat Ten yang cemberut. "Sebenarnya aku masih punya uang sisa."

"Tega sekali. Liburan kali ini aku tetap tinggal, tapi kau malah pulang ke Jepang."

"Kau pikir semester kemarin aku tidak kesepian? Aku juga di tinggal sendirian olehmu ke Bangkok."

"Tapi kau bilang pergi _camping_ bersama Johnny dan Jaehyun."

"Tetap saja sepi karna Chitta-ku tidak ada."

Ten tiba-tiba merasa panas menjalari wajahnya, Yuta selalu bisa membuat pipinya memerah seperti ini, merona begini. Bahkan semakin terasa ketika Yuta meraih sebelah tangan Ten, menggenggamnya. Ia bersyukur karna keadaan kantin sekolah mulai sepi, jadi tidak terlalu malu.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku ke Jepang."

* * *

 **Lovepedia : (** ** **Snow Be Witness** )**

 **a NCT's fanfiction**

 **Yuta x Ten**

 **Oneshoot, Boys Love, Typo's, OOC, Rated-T!**

* * *

Ten pikir di Tokyo sedang musim panas, atau setidaknya salju tidak turun. Tapi Seoul dan Tokyo sama-sama sedang musim dingin. Tapi Ten tidak merasa begitu, atau karna Yuta yang sedang menggenggam tangannya, semacam ada kekuatan.

Salju mulai menirai tipis, berjatuhan dari langit. Setelah turun dari bus, Yuta baru melepaskan genggaman tangannya sesaat mereka sampai di salah satu kafe di Omotesando. Ten memutuskan untuk ikut liburan ke Jepang, membiarkan dirinya di bawa kemana Yuta pergi.

Seperti saat ini mereka tengah menikmati ramen yang menurut Yuta paling terbaik, Ten juga tidak bohong kalau makanan disini benar-benar enak. Dan minuman teh yang kafe sajikan cukup membuat suhu tubuhnya hangat.

Beberapa pemikiran mulai muncul setelah berjam-jam belum cukup sadar bahwa hanya ada dia dan Yuta. Bagi Ten, berdua bersama Yuta untuk liburan rasanya seperti mimpi. Dan ia baru tersadar penuh sekarang. Mereka hanya berdua. Ya, berdua.

Mengapa Yuta mengajak Ten seorang diri? Padahal Ten dengar Jaehyun sangat ingin pergi kesini bersama Taeyong, untuk kencan katanya. Dan apa tadi? Setelah mereka berpijak di kota Tokyo, bahkan Yuta tidak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangan Ten.

Ia tidak tahu pasti apa sebenarnya, bagaimana perasaan Yuta, atau apa yang Yuta inginkan. Tapi pikiran Ten terus seputar tingkah laku Yuta saat ini, tidak seperti biasanya—uhm, maksudnya terkesan mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. Ia malu menganggapnya begitu tapi Yuta benar-benar romantis hari ini.

Sebelum terbang ke Jepang, Yuta sempat bicara ingin mengajak Ten mendaki, namun pemuda itu hanya membawanya berjalan-jalan keliling Tokyo sebelum besok harus pergi ke Osaka. Membuat pikiran Ten kembali menganggap kalau hal ini semacam kencan.

Wajah Ten memerah ketika mereka keluar kafe, tangannya di genggam lagi. Suasananya sangat hening, tapi Ten tidak tahu apa yang Yuta pikirkan, saat ia melirik wajah pemuda itu yang tidak berhenti tersenyum sampai mereka tiba di tempat tujuan.

Di depan sudah ada sungai yang terpantul cahaya dari keindahan Rainbow Brigde, membuat Ten terpana. Sesaat sebelum Yuta membuat tubuh mereka berhadapan. Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi, membuat Ten jauh lebih terpana.

"Aku bahagia hari ini."

"Oh ya?" Ten hanya berani menatap mata Yuta sebentar, "Kenapa?"

"Karna sedang liburan bersama Chitta-ku."

Ten masih mau menundukkan kepala, tapi Yuta sudah meraih dagunya agar saling bertatapan. "Maksudmu apa 'sih? Jangan menggodaku, Nakamoto." Ia bertanya sebal, menepis tangan pemuda itu. Ini yang Ten benci, Yuta sangat suka bercanda dan mengerjainya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku bahagia." Yuta terkekeh, menertawakan suara Ten yang gugup. "Disini indah sekali."

"Ya, aku tahu." Ten sadar kalau Yuta tengah memerhatikannya yang mengamati pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Tapi itu tidak lama, sebab Yuta sudah kembali membuat mereka berhadapan.

"Chitta, aku ingin bicara sesuatu."

Ten tidak bohong kalau jantungnya berdebar cepat, takut-takut kalau suara detak itu terdengar di telinga Yuta, ia akan malu. "B-bicara apa?"

"SESUATU. Hehe."

Tangan Ten kali ini tepat memukul kepala pemuda Nakamoto Yuta itu hingga meringis. Dia tahu Yuta suka bercanda dan tidak akan pernah serius kalau sedang begini. Kekesalan Ten bertambah ketika sempat kesakitan, Yuta bahkan tertawa tebahak.

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin bicara 'sesuatu'. Dan aku sudah mengatakan kata 'sesuatu', bukan? Kenapa kau memukulku? Apa yang salah."

Ten menghentakkan kaki sambil cemberut, ia melangkah berbalik, membuat Yuta mengerjarnya sambil masih tertawa. "Maaf. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Yuta meraih sebelah tangan Ten, membawa mereka duduk di kursi taman itu, berusaha agar Chitta-nya tidak ngambek lagi. Tapi Ten belum mau mengatakan apapun sampai Yuta mengajak bicara. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa alasanmu sekolah di Seoul?"

"Aku suka Korea."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hm." Ten menoleh, membalas tatapan Yuta yang sedari tadi mengarah padanya. "Kalau kau?"

"Ingin punya pacar."

Tawa Ten meledak sesaat, "Kau jauh-jauh sekolah ke Seoul hanya untuk mencari pacar? Bodoh sekali."

Yuta tersenyum melihat Ten masih tertawa tekekeh-kekeh. "Orang Jepang banyak yang imut, tapi kupikir orang Korea boleh juga, nyatanya orang Thailand jauh lebih manis."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Chitta, aku suka padamu."

Bukan bahagia yang Ten rasakan mendengar ucapan itu, ia malah takut. Takut kalau ini semata-mata hanya lelucon yang Yuta buat. Seperti beberapa menit yang lalu pemuda itu mengerjainya setelah membuat Ten gugup setengah mati. Dugaan kejahilan semacam itu membuat Ten sedih, hingga air matanya turun tanpa terhalang. Ini akan menjadi liburan yang terburuk.

"Chitta?" Yuta terlihat cemas, jemarinya menyeka air mata Ten namun segera di tepis. Semakin heran ketika Ten berdiri memunggungi, tapi Yuta segera kembali membuat tubuh mereka berhadapan. "Kenapa menangis?"

"Berhenti main-main. Aku tidak suka! Sampai kapan kau mau menjahiliku?!"

"Aku tidak mengerti." Yuta berani mendekat, memaksa pergerakannya untuk mengusap wajah Ten yang basah.

"Ya, kau tidak akan mengerti. Kau pikir aku senang saat kau membuat lelucon seperti ini? Kau sedang mengerjaiku 'kan? Itu tidak lucu!" Ten berujar marah. Tapi Yuta malah tersenyum, sambil meraih pinggang Ten agar lebih dekat satu sama lain.

"Dengar..," Yuta berbisik, membuat Ten ingin sekali memejamkan mata karna malu ketika wajah mereka teramat dekat, "Aku tidak sedang menjahilimu. Aku serius dengan ucapanku barusan. Aku suka padamu, Chitta."

Ten masih bungkam, memberanikan diri menatap mata Yuta, berusaha mencari keseriusan pemuda itu. Tapi ia tidak menemukan kebohongan disana. Sampai saat itu ia merasa bibirnya ditekan lembut dengan mata Yuta yang terpejam. Ten tersadar, segera membalas ciuman itu sebisa mungkin hingga hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat.

"Kau harus percaya padaku kali ini." Yuta berbisik setelah melepas tautan mereka, tersenyum mendapati wajah Ten yang memerah manis. "Aku suka padamu. Itu serius."

"Aku juga suka padamu."

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"Kau menyebalkan, Nakamoto Yuta!"

Saat itu Yuta hanya bisa tertawa menerima pukulan Ten di dadanya, tidak terasa sakit. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Ten ucapkan setelah itu, intinya seperti kata-kata protes bahasa Thailand. Salju yang turun seolah bukan tandingan mereka untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke Osaka esok pagi, sekaligus mengenalkan Ten kepada keluarga disana.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Spesial thanks to : , jyxx, ChiminChim, PrincessDoyoung, maya han, peachpetals, Reta, JLuna Yoolie99, nuperlan, anggiyunho, casperjung, capungterbang, Peach Prince, mybestbaetae, Samuel903, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, 7flawjae, restiana, ayahana73**

 **Maaf nggak sempet bales, tapi komentar kalian menambah semangatku, gumawo~  
Terima kasih sudah baca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **wini**


End file.
